1,2-propanediol ("propylene glycol") and the C.sub.10 -C.sub.14 alcohols have been used, separately, in cosmetic and pharmaceutical formulations. In particular, propylene glycol has been described in several articles in the literature as enhancing the penetration of certain pharmacologically active agents, such as the corticosteroids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,422, Cox, et al., Oct. 20, 1970 relates to stable benzoyl peroxide compositions containing organic emollients. The compositions include emollients selected from the C.sub.4 -C.sub.20 aliphatic alcohols, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 glycols, C.sub.12 -C.sub.20 fatty acids and their esters, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,462, Ecker, issued Jan. 24, 1978, describes topical steroid compositions containing 6% propylene glycol and 1% propylene glycol monosterate.
Canadian No. 1,072,009, describes topical antimicrobial compositions containing C.sub.5 -C.sub.10 straight chain alcohols or C.sub.17 branched chain alcohols in which the longest chain is C.sub.5 -C.sub.10.
CA 92:153,181j; describes an indomethacin ointment containing 10% propylene glycol and 1.1% diisopropanolamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,331, Neumann, et al., issued June 27, 1961, describes tetracycline compositions containing carboxylic acid alkylolamides.
H. Barnes, et al., Br. J. Derm. 93, 459 (1975) describe testing of fluocinonide and fluocinolone acetonide in a vehicle describes as fatty alcohol propylene glycol (FAPG).
P. J. W. Ayres, et al., Br. J. Derm., 99, 307 (1978), report comparative skin penetration of cortisol from commercially available cortisol ointments.
Schaaf and Gross, Dermatologica, 106, 357 (1953) note that unsaturated fatty acids and C.sub.6 -C.sub.14 saturated fatty acids are particularly active in provoking epidermal thickening.
J. Zatz, et al., J. Pharm. Sci., 67, 789 (1978) study the effect of formulation factors on penetration of hydrocortisone through mouse skin.
S. K. Chandrasekaran, et al., J. Pharm. Sci., 67, 1370 (1978) discuss the pharmacokinetics of drug permeation through human skin.
B. Idson, Cosmetics & Toiletries, 95, 59 (1980), states the factors affecting drug penetration and, consequently, in most cases effectiveness, are complex. He observes that the vehicle that provides ideal conditions for one drug may prove unsatisfactory for another. The author concludes that prediction is not simple and product suitability must be assessed by human trials. The same article indicates that Synalar Cream, a topical corticosteroid preparation, contains sorbitan monooleate and propylene glycol.
M. M. Rieger, Cosmetics & Toiletries, 94, 32-37 (1979) and 95, 26-38 (1980), provides reviews of current literature in the area of skin penetration.
J. A. Sands, et al., The Pharmacological Effect of Lipids, 76 (1978) report that fatty acids and fatty acid derivatives are agents which can "interact with lipids and membrane proteins" to inhibit reproduction of lipid containing bacteriophage in controlled studies. No mechanism or structure-function relationship is elucidated.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 084,252, filed Oct. 12, 1979, describes a composition for the treatment of acne by using diisopropyl sebacate as a penetration enhancer for an erythromycin derivative in combination with an alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,331, Neumann, et al., describes the parenteral administration of tetracycline salts from a stable aqueous solution.
CA 79: 122,308, describes an electromagnetic study of n-alkyl ionic surfactants as aiding in human epidermis penetration.